Unconditional
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [A/U] -FrUk ¿Alguna vez te has mirado al espejo y pensado en que valor tendrás? Hice un trato que acarrea una terrible maldición aunque realmente creo que fue una estupidez pero no le puedo hacer nada, soy inmortal debido a eso. Las razones que me llevaron a pactar con un demonio son: amor incondicional, dolor y mi corazón que con los años se volvió piedra y de esta se hizo polvo.


**Disclaimer:** _Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya sempai, yo solo escribo porque me gusta y no gano nada que si no mis padres serían felices._

* * *

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

 _…_

 **Unconditional**

…

 **P** r _ó_ l **o** g _o_ **  
**

 _…_

 **ও** _•_ **I** _n_ c _o_ _ **n** d_ **i** c _i_ o _ **n**_ a **l** _• **ও**_

…

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

* * *

El constante avance del reloj continúa, cada vez resulta más agobiante el hacer este tipo de cosas pero no es algo que realmente interese, fue el trato que hice hace tantos años... un trato que acarrea una terrible maldición aunque realmente creo que fue una estupidez pero no le puedo hacer nada, lo único positivo que he sacado de esto ha sido la vida inmortal que he llevado durante estos siglos sin envejecer ni un poco; estiro mi cuello, me retiro mis tacones rojos y los dejo colgando de mis dedos índice y medio en lo que entro a la casa.

Realmente me resulta cada vez más agotador el mostrar el verdadero rostro de las parejas «enamoradas» y es que la lujuria es parte de la vida de un ser humano, que si lo sabré yo, que estoy metida en este embrollo por eso y lo peor es que ni era lujuria mia... pero esa historia es antigua, tanto como mi corazón que con los años se volvió piedra y de esta se hizo polvo. Mis pasos en silencio me conducen por las escaleras hacia el piso superior y de ahí hasta mi alcoba, mi mano en la perilla y la giro de tal forma que me lleve directo hacia mi oasis privado:

La puerta de mi habitación era también la entrada a una bella casa al estilo colonial con fachada rústica de un solo piso en forma de «T» y con un hermoso jardín en Aviñón, algo que con los años fui construyendo de un pequeño terreno... una vieja pero hermosa ciudad francesa, también había un conducto directo a la hermosa y llena de lluvia capital de Gran Bretaña, Londres era el lugar al que escapaba cada vez que estaba feliz, en cambio Aviñón con toda su alegría era el consuelo para mi alma cansada. Los tacones a un costado del diván en el salón, siempre que usaba esa puerta me dejaba como si saliera del armario al inicio de la casa –donde normalmente se colocan los abrigos y sombrillas –, un vistazo desde el salón el sol recién asomándose en el ocaso dando una hermosa vista de la arquitectura, los ojos me comienzan a cansar.

Sujeto mi largo cabello rubio como si fuera oro, que además es suave, en dos coletas altas, algunos dirían que es un peinado algo infantil pero a mi me agrada como realza mi rostro, siempre me han dicho que tengo las facciones de una muñeca de porcelana ya que mi nariz es pequeña mis mejillas son proporcionadas ya que la forma de mi cara es triangular, mis ojos son verde brillante y realzan mi rostro aunque siempre he tenido mala visión así que agradecí en enorme medida la creación de los anteojos, aunque justo ahora estoy usando lentes de contacto, la razón de que mis ojos estén cansados e irritados; los saco y colocó dentro de su empaque y cierro bien, vuelvo a guardarlos en mi bolsa y mis fieles lentes de armazón negra vuelven a mi cara.

El saco y el chaleco ejecutivo los dejo en el respaldo del diván mientras sobo mi cuello, esta tenso de escuchar mil y un insultos y maldiciones de parte de aquella chica de Nueva Zelanda, es bastante fastidioso realizar algo que no te gusta pero no tengo elección, _porque no me pertenezco,_ mi cuerpo y alma están en contrato, pertenecientes a un maldito demonio que no hace más que pedirme una sola cosa: separar almas con una inclinación suicida que están en una relación, esa es una forma linda de decirlo, si lo colocamos coloquialmente: ser la puta que acabe con una linda relación romántica para que esta ya sea a corto o a largo plazo, acabe en el suicidio de alguna de las dos almas, llevaba algunos meses «fuera de servicio» y de la nada me pide que en esta ocasión, acabe con una dulce pareja en Nueva Zelanda... que asco.

Un suspiro pesado el cual se pierde en la habitación, terminó levantándome y dirigiéndome a mi alcoba, me retiro mi ropa y termino por observar mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que está en la puerta de mi ropero, solo mi ropa interior cubre mi cuerpo, es un conjunto azul cielo con encaje perla... mi cuerpo no es llamativo, comparado con otras mujeres mi pecho es pequeño llegando como mucho a la talla A, mis caderas lo compensan un poco al ser anchas y mi cintura es realmente estrecha, supongo que por eso es que llamo la atención y claro, un poco de ayuda mágica siempre me acompaña.

Porque soy una bruja, una _bloody_ bruja que aunque antes se dedicaba a hacer el bien, ahora no hace más que destilar veneno y corromper a las personas... eso soy ahora, por eso me junto con personas igual de malditas: mis hermanos mayores, Scott, Will, Nate y Liam, además de un par de _knobheads_ que conocí al pasar del tiempo: Vlad y Lukas... otro par de idiotas que les gusta jugar con el amor y la eternidad, nos tenemos merecido el compartir este dichoso destino.

¿Alguna vez te has mirado al espejo y pensado en que valor tendrás? Yo lo hago en cada oportunidad y siempre vuelvo a la misma resolución: cada día el precio disminuye más y más, hasta volverme desecho del mundo, un putrefacto ser que con cada día vivido se ha ido descomponiendo, con cada caricia así sea solo un roce de manos que recibí de alguien más que no fuera «él» y lo mas estúpido de todo eso es que es todo su culpa, por haberse ido lejos de mi y roto aquella promesa que nos hicimos. Terminó por tomar una blusa celeste de manga larga de mi guardarropa del lugar, fresca y con el cuello redondo, tomo una falda perla hasta los tobillos y unos zapatos bajos blancos, disfrutaría cada momento libre de este día y volvería a la mañana siguiente... lo necesitaba, todos y cada uno de los segundos.

En serio disfrute todo el día, pero la realidad me golpea con fuerza cada vez que ocurre, pues al regresar a mi habitación lo encontré esperando por mi, puede que no lo demostrara pero realmente le temía a este... demonio, porque por mas que usara el nombre de un humano, no dejaba de ser un ángel caído en la obscuridad, esa es quizás la mejor descripción que se le puede dar a Ivan Braginski, de cabello rubio platinado, piel pálida como si fuera un gigante de nieve, sus ojos son de un violeta brillante que puede helarte la sangre... literalmente, lo vi hacerlo una vez ¿La única cosa más terrorífica que él? Su hermana menor, Natalya, en serio, que maldito miedo da.

Sin embargo plácidamente sentado en mi cama leyendo mi libro de hechizos favorito, Ivan me esperaba, seguramente para recibir los resultados de mi «encargo» o para darme alguno nuevo y, ruego a cada deidad en el mundo o a cada demonio, que sea lo primero porque estoy harta de juego y juego por ahora ¿Un descanso? Lo necesitaba en verdad, suficiente tenía con que el maldito cubo de hielo de Lukas hiciera sus reuniones familiares y que el estúpido e inútil vampiro tenga trabajando a su siguiente víctima en NUESTRO negocio, de los tres _prats_ , que deje de joder, no quiero a la policía preguntando si sabían la razón del suicido de una de las camareras del lugar, joder.

Pero debía tranquilizarme, así que cerré con sigilo la puerta tras de mi y no despegué mis ojos de la alta... muy alta figura del demonio, el hijo de puta me sonrió, como si nada pasara, como si fuera normal aparecerse en la casa de alguien , en su cuarto, leyendo sus cosas como si tuviera el permiso... ¿A quien engaño ¿ No diré ni una sola palabra sobre ello , en lugar de eso saludaré amablemente:

—¿Que carajos haces en mi cuarto, _twat_? Quedamos que enviarías a un mensajero y no volverías a entrar a mis aposentos —solté al final, no soy la... dulzura andante, mi carácter es difícil, ya lo se... que conste que estoy tratando de ser amable y que, usar algunas palabras durante mucho tiempo, puede afectar al vocabulario de uno.

—También es un gusto volver a verte tan pronto Alice, _da_ —responde con una aterradora sonrisa, mis uñas se clavan en la perilla de la puerta y el nota mis nervios. —. Oh vamos, no voy a morderte.

Hace un simple gesto con la mano y termino siendo acercada hasta quedar frente a él con los brazos a mis costados, totalmente rígidos y con la barbilla hacia arriba para verlo a los ojos aun a través de los anteojos... sin posibilidad de moverme.

—Ya separé la maldita pareja, uno ya se quitó la vida ¿Que más quieres ahora?

—Oh, parece que olvidas un detalle tan insignificante —su sonrisa con aires infantiles se amplía y solo pareciera que es más aterrador, de verdad es terror lo que causa en mi, cada fibra quiere alejarse y más cuando toma mi rostro pequeño con esa enorme mano suya con un guante de cuero —, eso es el que me perteneces hasta que mueras con tu alma gemela... esa que una vez te abandonó ¿Recuerdas? A pesar de que me prometiste tu alma después de que le salvara la vida... _kolkolkol_...

No me gusta ese tema, el lo sabe... aun odio a Pierre y cada maldita decisión que tomé considerándolo a él, sin olvidar que esa risa suya me helaba la piel.

—¿Que necesitas? —en cuanto pronuncie esa pregunta pude sentir como mi cuerpo se libera a y debido a la presión que sentía, caí al piso completamente, ahogando un aullido de dolor que solo terminó siendo un lastimoso gemido.

—En seis días llegará una pareja a ese «negocio» suyo que tienen tu y el resto de idiotas que viven en este lugar, _da_. —Siempre se refería a mis amigos de esa manera, yo apreté los labios hasta morderme la lengua y sangrar un poco, el sabor metálico me llenó la boca y no pude hacer más que tragar, su sonrisa se anchó, sabía lo que seguía y era su petición, me daría los detalles de cada uno y pediría que los separara... me pregunto quien sería más débil esta vez ¿Él o ella? El primero en acabar con su vida sería siempre el bocadillo más delicioso para este demonio de nieve. —La chica es de cabello largo y castaño claro, el chico es albino totalmente, sus ojos, su piel y su cabello están completamente faltos de color «normal» ... como el conejo de ese cuento de tu natal Inglaterra: Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

El cuento de Alicia siempre fue mi libro favorito, aun con _Cumbres Borrascosas, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Harry Potter, El Hobbit, El señor de los anillos, Carrie_ y un sin fin de libros más que han salido a lo largo de los años –mi segundo favorito es Sherlock Holmes pero no viene al caso –, así que conocía la descripción física de aquel conejo: ojos rojos, pelaje blanco.

—¿Aun existe gente así? —pregunté antes de notarlo, volví a cerrar mis labios con fuerza y el sencillamente asintió.

—Necesito que los separes, no me importa el método que utilices esta vez, menos la muerte, pero no deben estar juntos... ellos no debían estar juntos —aquellas últimas palabras susurradas me confundieron un poco, más no hice preguntas sobre eso. Lo que me extrañaba era el modo en que había dado aquella «orden» a mi persona...

Siempre hacia lo mismo: al dar la orden era algo como " _Usa tus encantos femeninos y atrápalo con tu belleza natural, Alice Kirkland_ " ya que nunca me dejaba opciones a elegir ¿Que era esto, una trampa? Como demonio solía aplicarlas, tenía oportunidad de hacerlo conmigo pero en cambio era un monstruo de palabra y nunca explotaba mis cualidades, siempre me decía todo en claro de una forma verdaderamente hiriente... el que pudiera lastimarme sin tocar ni un solo cabello mío era lo que más asustaba de este sujeto de negras intenciones.

—¿Que harás con ellos? —cuestioné, de nuevo yo y mi bocota, la última vez que pregunté algo se encargó de causarme tanto dolor físico como emocional...

Había adoptado un pequeño niño de lindos y brillantes ojos azules complementados por un cabello rubio de un tono más oscuro que el mío... quizás la mezcla perfecta de lo que _hubiera_ sido nuestro hijo, pensaba cuidarlo y enseñarle magia... fue esa la puerta al segundo más grande sufrimiento que he sentido, pues solo siendo un pequeño ese maldito lo torturó frente a mi, lo mantuvo con vida solo para que escuchara como yo misma sufría y luego lo asesinó... en mi propio rostro. Pase meses sin querer hablar con nadie hasta que Scott me sacó de ese trance y milagrosamente lamento la muerte de aquel pequeño, luego me dijo como el buen hermano mayor que era, que aquel era el precio de mi estupidez al haberme metido con un demonio y es que brujas y estos seres no se mezclan o las cosas acaban mal, lo se, la prima Blair lo dejó muy en claro hace varios años, idiota ella, mas idiota yo.

—Es un favor que debo... acaba con la relación de Gilbert y Elizabetha. Punto. No más preguntas o sufrirás _kolkolkol_...

Esquivó mi pregunta, lo se, pero no era idiota como para no atener aquella advertencia. Me limité a asentir una sencilla ocasión, el volvió a su aspecto tranquilo y después de algunas inentendibles maldiciones, se esfumó de mi alcoba, dejando un fino rastro de nieve en el sitio frente a mi, justo donde se encontraba de pie...

— _Då svidaniya!_ —fue lo último que escuché de el oji violeta en un perfecto ruso.

Las dudas asaltaron mi mente y de verdad quería respuestas que sabría tal vez nunca obtendría, porque no era normal –dentro de lo que cabe en el pacto de un demonio y una bruja —, el que Ivan conociera el nombre de sus potenciales víctimas y que las mencionara cuando me daba el trabajo, de verdad odiaba tener que trabajar en esto solo por el deseo de ese estúpido ángel caído con el que estaba endeudada y quien me tenía maldita.

Porque yo nunca desee esta vida inmortal, esta fue la forma en la que el universo me hizo pagar mi estupidez, el polvo que antes era mi corazón lo había puesto en claro la primera vez que se quebró...

Solo era una jovenzuela a la que nadie se acerca a debido a los rumores que corrían entorno a mi familia, el que siempre me despreciarán causó que mi corazón se cerrará y terminará siendo agresiva y quizás algo bipolar, siempre fui además, tímida a la hora de mostrar mi sentir, inclusive cuando quería decirle un " _Te quiero_ " a mi propia familia, mejor los insulta a y subía la capucha verde que siempre cubría mi cabeza... antes de huir corriendo a lo mas que podía.

Eso hasta que lo conocí, solo tenía cinco años cuando tropecé en aquel campo de flores y rodé la pequeña colina hasta chocar con el pequeño roble que nadie tenía la esperanza de que creciera –insulsos, llego a ser un enorme árbol —. Justo del otro lado del roble, aquel joven de rubio cabello un tanto más claro que el mío y con ojos azul zafiro... me observó, primero soltó una risa, su ropa era como la de una chica y yo bueno no me sentía cómoda usando vestidos pomposos o brillantes así que lucia como un chico, me tomó por uno hasta que mi capa cayó y dejo ver mi largo cabello hasta media espalda.

Se disculpó por la risa y me ofreció su mano para levantarme, yo lo insulté y me levanté sola, hubiera continuado gritando si no hubiera sentido una lágrima corriendo por mi mejilla, fue cuando el la limpió y lo supe. Mi madre siempre me había contado que en el momento en el que conoció a nuestro padre ella comprendió lo que era el mundo y que ya no era una existencia completa sin padre, pero no es posible una existencia a medias; mi padre dice que siempre estuvo esperando por conocer a mi madre, a su alma gemela.

Según sus leyendas, el alma de uno viene de una existencia completa, un alma gemela puede o no ser igual a ti... puede ser tu complemento o todo lo cortarlo a ti, pero que al conocer a esa persona que esta destinada para ti, ese sentimiento incondicional atrapa tu vivir para siempre. Espere desde los tres que esa persona fuera un esplendoroso y gallardo príncipe que llegara en su blanco corcel a salvarme de los maltratos de mis hermanos mayores, no esperé que se fuera de mi así que como buena niña de mi edad lo empujé.

El me dijo que yo lo había fascinado con esa actitud tan... refrescante. Yo le dije que se jodiera y fuera a cortejar a una hija de cortesana o a alguien mas, pero no se rindió y yo, poco a poco caí en la trampa de esa promesa incondicional que el universo te hizo realizar en el momento en que naces... seas hombre, mujer, ángel, hada, demonio, troll (bueno, ellos están extintos), tienes a tu otra mitad en algún lugar del mundo y no importa que uno muera pues en cada vida, las almas gemelas están destinadas a renacer para encontrarse.

Yo no se que haré cuando lo encuentre.

Porque lo amé con locura que en cuanto lo vi tan mal y al borde de la muerte, no dudé en romper la palabra que le di a mi madre y fui a hacer aquel pacto maldito, entregando nuestro amor y aquella promesa juntos como un respaldo de que cumpliría mi palabra, lo que no esperé fue que Pierre se fuera tras la primera falda llena de dinero que se cruzara por su camino y, aún me duele su traición. Llámenme estúpida, imbécil , inmadura o como sea por seguir guardando este sentimiento dentro de mi pero en verdad ¿Que quieren que espere del mundo si mi otra mitad me traicionó? Además de que sin saberlo me condenó a servirle por gano tiempo a ese maldito de Braginski...

Porque falté al trato y no morimos juntos, entonces quedé maldita a servirle como médium para poder alimentarse... sinceramente no conozco su historia y no me importa, aunque si es bastante irritante no saberla, nada como el no entender sus acciones...

No sabía que aquella pareja me conduciría a una tramposa trampa que me metería en tantos líos, porque no estaba preparada para verlo... _Francis Bonnefoy_ , así es como esta vez fue llamado y su nombre sonaba tan nostálgico en mis labios...

.

* * *

 **Primero lamento las faltas de horrografía que encuentren. Segundo:**

 **Este fic es FrUk, con Inglaterra como mujer, pero tendrá una que otra pareja extra, hay muchas nyos Y otra cosa a resaltar, esta historia va unida a otras 3 que voy a estar publicando probablemente algo seguidas. En si Alice es la segunda del Magic Trio que presento, tiene varios personajes extras que no mencioné en Rebirthday Y también varios misterios que complicaran los cuatro fics (?)...**

 **Tercero: diccionario de insultos ingleses (y otras cosas), muy finos para ser comprendidos, según google (?).**

 _Knobheads_ **:** Un insulto popular en el Reino Unido. Tomado literalmente, significa que tienes un pene por cabeza ( _dickhead_ ), mientras que metafóricamente sugiere que eres un idiota o ' _capullo_ '. Por la "s" deduce que está en plural.

 _Wanker_ **:** La definición literal es " _el que se da placer a si mismo_ ", que se masturba. La figurativa es la 'perdedor' y va acompañada de un gesto con la mano de masturbación. Se puede utilizar como 'persona insufrible'.

 _Prats_ **:** Básicamente alguien que es un gran idiota, delirante y lerdo. Actúa contra la lógica y piensa que es autosuficiente. Alguien que se regocija en la irritación que genera a los que le rodean.

 _Bloody_ **:** Básica y sencillamente "maldito".

 _Twat_ **:** Palabra muy utilizada en UK, más fuerte en significado que ' _twit_ '. Según el diccionario: vagina o coño. Pero si la utilizas para insultar es una forma despectiva de llamar a una persona, que probablemente, se comporte como un capullo, de forma arrogante y/o prepotente.

 _Då svidaniya_ **:** Adiós.

 **PD: debería estar durmiendo... well ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

…

…

¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que bajas un kilo por cada uno (?)

…

…

 _×º°"˜`"°º×_

 _._

 **S** k **y n' I** c **e** _Queen_ **B** eilshmild **t.** _Lovely charm._

 **.**

.


End file.
